


The 3 days since Voldemort Day

by AlbusPotters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is Dead, Imaginary Friend, M/M, cursed child spoilers, dark au, scorpius is a little mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusPotters/pseuds/AlbusPotters
Summary: What did happen to Scorpius in the 3 days since Umbridge found him in the lake on Voldemort Day?





	The 3 days since Voldemort Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've thought a lot about what may have happened to Scorpius between the end of Part One and beginning of Part Two, so here is my interpretation. This will probably be about 4 chapters long, each chapter representing a day.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Voldemort Day?” he exclaimed, water dripping down his face from his pale, blonde hair. He looked up, only to find two cloaked figures floating towards him. He froze. He'd only heard about dementors in books and in class, he'd never been taught self-defence nor had he seen one in the flesh. Or, cloth. He backed away as slowly as he could, trying not to draw attention to himself and started toward Professor Umbridge, who was sauntering back towards the castle; her dull, pink outline growing smaller and smaller. He wiped the hair out of his face and ran in pursuit of her.

“Prof.. er, headmistress,” he corrected as he caught up to her, walking at her side. “What do you mean it’s Voldemort Day?”. She stopped in her tracks, gazing intently at Scorpius, who was trying to look anywhere but her. She tilted her head to the left before straightening it up and letting out a loud chuckle; a laugh that sent a shiver down Scorpius’ spine.

“It must be the cold weather getting to your head, boy. You know what I mean. Now, get inside and change out of this.. this.. costume," she picked at the shoulder of his green and silver Slytherin vest, her face pulled into one of disgust. "You are an embarrassment to the Malfoy name, Scorpius. King or not".

‘King?' he mumbled, hoping she didn’t hear him. She took one last look at Scorpius before indicating he move towards the castle and headed that way herself. He lingered, not wanting to spend another second with her. His father never really spoke about his time at Hogwarts but anything he said about Umbridge was never good.

The doors shut between her and Scorpius, to which he breathed a sigh of relief. He leapt up the steps, taking them two at a time, and twisted the rusty handle of the door, pushing it away from him and ducking inside.

His mouth dropped in horror. His once beloved Hogwarts with its bright corridors and the Hogwarts crests emblazoned was now a dark, empty hall of nothingness. It resembled the dungeon corridors after the 7th years had fixed all the candles so they wouldn't relight in an attempt to anger Filch, except it had replicated throughout the entire castle. Where the crests of all four houses once stood, was now only one crest with another sat beside it.

The Slytherin crest had been rebranded. Where there was green now stood black. The snake more straightened than it’s normal curled serpent. The other mark, unfortunatley, he knew too well. He’d seen it planted in books about Hogwarts and in ‘A History of Magic’, but it was also the mark he’d seen, not too often, branded upon his father’s arm; the Dark Mark.

Scorpius gasped, covering his mouth with both of his hands. He wanted to run; run as far away as he could, but where? This wasn't right, wasn't normal. What the hell was happening to him? Just as he was about to move, he locked eyes with a, thankfully, familiar face.

“Craig!” he shouted, bounding over to the now-cowering student. Craig bowed and babbled “I-I”m sorry, I-I didn’t mean t-to look you in the eye, i-it’s just..” he paused, looking at Scorpius’ clothes. “What are you wearing?”

Scorpius looked down at his outfit. “Ah, erm.,” he said, trying to think of an answer.

“N-never mind, sir, I-I should never have asked, I’m sorry” he blurted, re-bowing his head and clutching at the books he was carrying to his chest. Scorpius could sense the other student was uneasy around him and so scoured the room for an escape.

“Craig, er.. you wouldn’t mind showing me to my dorm, would you? I’ve erm.. been outside and the cold has frazzled my brain” he winced, hoping it had worked. The other boy looked up, but not at him and nodded.

“Of course, Scorpion King. This way”. Scorpius followed him down to the dungeons and to the entry of the common room. He probably should have taken note of the route he was being taken on but he had a million and one things running through his mind. The door to the common room looked familiar, although not the usual entrance. Craig motioned for Scorpius to stand on a single, square tile on the floor, which must have recognised Scorpius in someway because the passageway opened immediately. Craig ducked through the door, Scorpius in tow and lead him through the common room and down three flights of stairs to a lone room that sat at the end of a corridor.

“This is yours. I promise I’ll have your homework done by tonight” he raised his head, lifted his wrists and turned them together in one smooth motion. Scorpius squinted at the gesture before watching Craig leave him alone entirely. He opened to door of his dorm to discover only one bed. His bed. Where were the others?

The room was filled with the Slytherin crest, plastered from floor to ceiling and the one of the Dark Mark resided just above his bed, Scorpius shuddered at its sight. He walked towards his bed and threw himself down on it, covering his face with his hands. He didn’t want to see that mark if he could help it. He lay there in silence, just thinking. Thinking about how he was going to fix things, how was he going to get back to his world. After all, he needed to save Rose and the Potters and Al.

Albus.

For the first time since the lake, the thought of his best friend not existing bothered him. He’d grown up with him, shared a dorm, spent every single minute of every single day with him and now he was gone.

“What have I done?” It came out more of a whisper against his hands that still covered his face. He slowly dragged them down so that all they covered was his mouth and closed his eyes, breathing a heavy sigh and suddenly he was up and darted toward the wardrobe. The green Slytherin uniform from his world was still on his body and he guessed he should probably change if he didn’t want to stick out like a sore thumb. He changed into, what looked like, this worlds Hogwarts uniform. There were no cloaks, unlike the normal world. Only a black shirt, black trousers and a black coat with a hint of green weaved into the back. Scorpius ripped off his wet clothes and threw them in a heap on the floor, grabbing the new clothes and chucking them on, just needing a bit of warmth. He found a tie on the table beside his bed and tucked under his bed were his shoes. He picked up his wand and pointed it at the pile of green clothes on the floor, casting a hot air spell on them. He gathered them up and folded them neatly, placing them under his pillow. If he was going to be stuck here for a while, he needed something to remind him of home. Of his dad. Of Albus.

He caught a quick glance of himself in the mirror. His blonde hair was still a bit wet and messy and there were dark circles under his eyes, not from being tired he'd guessed, but that wasn’t the worst thing he was looking at. The worst thing was him, dressed as one of them. Dressed as a Voldemort supporter. Something his dad raised him not to be. He felt like he’d let him down, but it was something he had to do if he wanted to get back to that world. He took one last look at himself, tucked his wand into his pocket and headed out the door.

—————————————————————————————

He walked into the common room, eyeing the other students and watching their every move. ‘Maybe everyone was the same? Maybe no one had changed?’ he thought.

He watched Craig as he scribbled into his book, a dozen more laid out in front of him. Polly Chapman as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger whilst she gazed into an unfamiliar students eyes. He just wanted to get out of the common room, out of this world. He needed answers. His eyes averted to the common room door and his legs guided him in that direction, that was until Yann Fredericks rose from his chair by the fire and stood between him and the door.

"Hey, Scorpion King. What brings you in here so early?" He quizzed, a smirk brewing on his face. Scorpius scratched his head, dumbfounded.

"Er, sorry?" He replied.

Yann scoffed, "I mean, shouldn't you be off torturing some first years or pulling feathers off a pigeon or something?"

Scorpius' jaw dropped. What kind of person was the Scorpius of this world? He quickly closed his mouth, he wasn’t the Scorpius of this world and had to pretend to be him. “Thought I’d give them a break, y’know” he laughed.

Yann was still, staring Scorpius straight in the eye and then, without warning, let out a deafening howl. "Right then, normal services resume tomorrow?” he asked, still grinning.

Scorpius laughed, patted Yann on the shoulder and pushed past him. “Yeah” his voice broken with pain, “something like that”.

Yann, still laughing, shouted back at him “See you in Dark Arts!”

The door ahead of him swung open and he all but ran out of it. As the portrait creaked shut behind him, he collapsed against the nearest wall he could find. He wanted to cry but he knew if anyone found him, that wasn’t normal behaviour for the ‘Scorpion King’. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and composed himself. He heard the footsteps of some students so quickly straightened his jacket and took off down the hallway.

His feet took him towards the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, a room he knew all too well. It was a classroom he spent at least twice a month waiting outside whilst Albus served his usual late homework detention.

_“Al, I don’t understand how you always hand your homework in late. You’re always copying mine!” he’d stated, as Albus skulked out of the classroom and down the corridor. He chased after his best friend and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Same time next week?" he joked and Al slapped the arm off his shoulders, grumbling, what sounded like profanities, under his breath._

It didn’t take long for Scorpius to find it and as he entered through the archway, it wasn’t what he’d expected. The room was dark and somber, with the desks all laid out uniformly. The Dark Mark, of course, emblazoned on the wall behind the chalkboard and tiny symbols dotted around the room on its grey, slabbed walls and the words ‘DARK ARTS’ printed on the board.

‘Of course’ Scorpius thought. ‘This isn’t _Defence_ against the Dark Arts. This is just Dark Arts’. The thought alone sent shivers down his spine as he took one last look at the room and bolted toward the door before crashing into the chest of a large, burly man who wore nearly the same clothes as him.

“Malfoy!” the man shouted, Scorpius flinched at his name. “What are you doing here so early?”

Scorpius froze, mumbling some sort of inaudible words.

The professor rolled his eyes and pointed at a desk with his wand, “Sit, Malfoy. I suppose it’s an honour to have the Scorpion King arrive early to my lessons for once”.

He hesitated, his eyes gazing over the professor's wand and the strange runes that had been carved into it.

A death eater.

He quickly took a seat, back straight but head bowed, avoiding all eye contact. He heard the professor slipping his wand back into his cloak and making his way to the front of the class. He refused to look up at what was being written on the board, he just wanted to leave - to go back to his dorm, to his home, to his _world_. After a long, few minutes, students began to file in. Some that he recognised, some that he didn't. He caught the eye of Yann, who sat himself at the desk in front of him, smirking at Scorpius as he did. He ducked his head and pulled the book that sat at the top of his desk towards him, opening it up and pretending to look somewhat interested in it's contents.

Scorpius was only 20 minutes into the lesson and he'd never thought, until that moment, that he could possibly hate school. The professor had already used the Cruciatus curse on an innocent student that had been given the ‘mudblood’ name. He glanced around the class at the rest of the students, looking at the smiles and the joy that stained their faces and he knew he had to leave. The professor let out a stomach-curling howl of laughter before casting another crucio on the girl. That was it for Scorpius. He leaped from his spot, the stool he once perched on crashed to the floor and he bolted out of the door. Scorpius didn’t look back - his stomach couldn’t hold it. He ran down the corridor, finding a small alcove and flung himself into it, vomiting on the floor. The image of that poor girl in pain was now burned into this memory and made him retch even more.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, taking in deep breaths. ‘How can I live in this world?’ he thought, tears finally streaming down his face. He still had the time-turner so he could just go back, but he needed to find out what happened in the battle of Hogwarts. He sat in the corner of the alcove for a bit, mulling over the days events and mustering up different ideas to get home.

“The Library” he sighed in relief. He ran down the corridor and up some stairs and finally made it to the one place he could always be safe. It wasn’t as busy as it was in his world but it smelt the same, which sent a pang to his stomach. He headed towards the history section, hoping he could find anything on what happened that night of the battle. His eyes glazed over a few books, none of which gave him the information he wanted.

“You are the last person I thought I’d see in here”

Scorpius jumped, dropping the books he’d picked up. Karl Jenkins stood in front of him, a book clenched to his chest and his wand in his other hand. Scorpius scrambled to pick the books up from the floor just as Karl bent down to do the same.

“Oh, yeah… Um,” he paused, trying to think of a plausible reason for him being there. “I-uh, I thought it would be a laugh to read up on the battle.”

Karl stared at him, confused.

“Of Hogwarts!” he shouted. “The battle of Hogwarts. My dad talks about it all the time but he’s so busy with um.. y’know, that I thought I’d just read up on it myself”. Scorpius rose, grabbing the books from Karl and placing them back on the desk.

“Fair enough,” Karl began. “It’s very dull, to begin with, but..”

Unprompted, Karl began telling his version of the battle. Scorpius started taking mental notes on the points he thought most important that he would eventually have to write down. It was hard for Scorpius to keep up as the hufflepuff spoke at the pace of a lion but he kept nodding at him as he carried on reeled off his version from memory.

"That's really all I can remember from what my mum and dad told me" he grinned. "Does that help?"

"Yes," Scorpius smiled. "Greatly. Thank you, Karl".

Karl nodded and then disappeared behind a bookcase. Scorpius quickly scribbled down words onto a piece of parchment he found lying on a desk and crumbled it up into his pocket. He left the books on the side and headed towards to door. He'd had quite the day and didn't want to go back to any classes, in case they were just like the Dark Arts one so he made his way back to the Slytherin dorm and to his room.

He threw his jacket onto the floor in a heap, quickly followed by his shirt and trousers and climbed into the pyjama’s that sat on his pillow. He lay on his bed and let out a heavy sigh. The day was finally over and he was kind of relieved about that. He was no where near getting back to his world but the weekend was dawning on him and he finally had some time to do some research. He closed his eyes and thought of home. Of Albus sitting on the bed over from his, attempting to do his homework and failing miserably. He thought of the pair of them walking through the castle at night under Harry’s invisibility cloak that they’d stolen back off of James (he really was terrible at locking his trunk) and sneaking into the kitchen for some sweets and anything that tickled their fancy. He thought of Albus’s stupid little grin as they got caught by Filch and quickly make a beeline for the door and meeting back in their dorm, collapsing against each other in a mixture of laughter and trying to catch their breath.

A smile grew on Scorpius’ face as he remembered all the good times he’d had with his best friend, times that seemed like a distant memory. He opened his eyes, slowly, to find a familiar figure stood at the foot of the bed.

“ _ALBUS?_ ” he scrambled up into a sitting position.

“Hi” Albus smirked.

“Wha-what are you doing here? You don’t exist here. You-“

“I’m just in your memory, Scorp” he interrupted. “You’ve imagined me here, so -” he gestures to the room. “Here I am”.

Scorpius reached out to his friend but Albus took one step back.

“You can’t touch me, Scorpius. I’m not really here”

“Right, yeah. Of course. I-um,” he began thinking of different things to say to him. “I wish you were here. To help me get back to our world”

“You don’t need me for that. _You_ are smart, Scorpius. I know you can do this on your own”

Scorpius fiddled with the bottom of his bed shirt, his head drooped against his chest. “But what if I can’t?”

Albus made his way to the side of the bed, bending down and placing on hand on the mattress - as close to Scorpius as he possibly could. Scorpius stared at the pale, ghostly hand not far from his own.

“You _can_ do this, Scorpius. You’ve just got to look for it. The answer will come to you, I promise”.

Albus smiled that goofy smile that always gave Scorpius goosebumps and the blonde reciprocated. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew the moment he reopened them that Albus would be gone so he sat there with his eyes closed for a while, taking in Albus’ words. He could do this. He had to do this - For Albus, for the world. He had to be the one to put things right.

He slowly opened his eyes and, of course, Albus was gone. His eyes welled with tears that he quickly wiped away on his sleeve, but they just kept coming. If he had to cry then this was the safest place to do so. The tears fell for a little while longer before he lay back on his pillow and his tiredness took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Hopefully this has tugged at the heartstrings a bit. I'm not great at writing so I really hope this is okay!
> 
> Uploading isn't going to be consistent but I WONT leave this unfinished.
> 
> Comment and Review, I'd love to know what y'all think
> 
> x


End file.
